Eiskalte Welt
by SevMine
Summary: Seine Geschichte ist kalt. Seine Geschichte ist bitter. Seine Geschichte ging im Triumph der Sieger unter, doch hier ist sie wieder. Snape/Lily oneshot. (Übersetzung!)


_Diese Geschichte wurde von__** fighterkirby1998**__ geschrieben und von mir übersetzt. Ihr könnt sie unter "World So Cold" von fighterkirby1998 finden._

I.

Er zeigte kaum sein wahres Gesicht.

Mitleid und Bedauern waren fremd für ihn. Das war es zumindest, was sie alle dachten, und vielleicht war es auf eine Art und Weise wahr. Tatsächlich war Severus Snape nie als freundlicher Mann bekannt gewesen. Sogar er wusste, dass sein Name für viele ein Symbol des Hasses war.

Seine Kindheit war nicht leicht gewesen.

Geboren als ein Halbblut, schien der Schicksalstag, als er sie traf der Anfang einer frisch befestigten Straße zu sein, doch damit kamen auch die Feuer der Hölle. Der Tag, an dem sich sein Weg mit Lily Evans kreuzte, wurde der Tag, an dem wahrere Hass in seinem Herzen aufloderte, als die Schatten von bösartigen Willen ihn schließlich erreichten, still und leise fordernd in ihm.

So leise, dass er sich seiner wahren Natur erst bewusst wurde, als es zu spät war.

II.

_„Gryffindor!"_

Sogar Jahre später war das Geräusch des Applauses, die Anspannung seiner Adern, das pulsieren seines Blutes noch nicht ganz aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie den lächerlichen Hut von ihrem Kopf nahm, sich umdrehte, ihm ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln schenkte und in der Menschenmenge ihres Schlages verschwand.

_„Slytherin!"_

Diese zwei Wörter, so verschieden und dennoch so gleich. In seinen Gedanken wusste er nur, dass von nun an eine Kluft zwischen ihnen war. Eine, die unmöglich zu überqueren war.

Und doch war er entschlossen sie zu überqueren.

III.

_„Schniefelus."_

Mit dem Wort hatte es begonnen. In dem Moment, als er und Lily James Potter getroffen hatten, war die Welt vorbei.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"

Da ist diese Stimme. Der Lichtblick. Er sah sie an. Flammende grüne Augen, voller Leidenschaft und Ehrgeiz. _Warum bist du… kein Slytherin?_ Aber es ist zu spät. Die Kluft ist löslich.

_Sie hat sich nicht verändert_, dachte er still.

„Schlammblut."

IV.

_Selbst, wenn ich bis ans andere Ende der Welt gehen müsste, um dich zu erreichen… würde ich das tun._

Die Frischvermählte sah ihn an, lächelte, nichts ahnend von seiner Identität, seines Schmerzes, seines Herzens. James Potter hatte alles gestohlen.

„Sie müssen vergeben", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Das schon wieder?", murmelte er wütend. „Sie haben keine Ahnung… wie viel sie mir bedeutet…!"

„Natürlich habe ich das", flüsterte der alte Zauberer. „Severus, es gibt eine Zeit für alles. Hass… gehört jetzt nicht dazu."

„Und ich nehme an, vergeben und vergessen zählt dazu?"

„Ich habe nie etwas von vergessen gesagt." Dumbledore stand auf, lief um seinen Schreibtisch und näherte sich dem Platz, wo Severus saß. „Sie lernen nicht von ihren Fehlern, wenn sie vergessen. Sie lassen von den Erinnerungen los, die sie schätzen. Sie hatten… gute Zeiten mit ihr gehabt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Würden sie sich lieber an diese Erinnerungen klammern, die guten und die schlechten, oder sie komplett vergessen? Severus, Lily Evans ist ein Teil ihrer Kindheit. Sie auszuradieren… zu was für einen Mann würde sie das machen?"

„Ihr Name… ist Lily Potter", sagte er steif, durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten. „Ah, Severus, die Wunder der ersten Liebe. Sagen sie mir, lieben sie sie genug, um sie als ein Stück ihres Herzens zu behalten?"

Snape sagte nichts und saß nur still da.

V.

Er hatte die Kluft überwunden, bis zur anderen Seite der Welt, aber sie wartete dort nicht auf ihn.

Er bückte sich über ihren Körper, doch das wundersame Leben, von dem sie einst so erfüllt gewesen war, war verschwunden.

Er saß da und weinte, aber zur selben Zeit beantwortete er auch Dumbledores Frage still für sich.

Er hatte schließlich akzeptiert, wer er war. Er wusste, warum er verstoßen worden war.

Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er bereit war, zu vergeben.

VI.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, dem Jungen die Hölle zu geben.

Als er schließlich elf Jahre alt wurde und an der Schule ankam, war jedes Auge auf ihn gerichtet. Snape sah von der Spitze der Großen Halle zu, wie der Junge denselben Hut aufsetzte, der ihn zu seinem Schicksal verurteilt hatte. Sah auf seinen Hinterkopf, dasselbe unordentliche Haar, wie sein Vater… und für einen Moment wollte er zuschlagen.

Harry Potter drehte sich um und sah ihn mit Lilys Augen an.

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Die Geschichte ist nichts besonderes, sie ist nicht einzigartig, sie ist nicht sehr verscheiden. Aber Snapes Geschichte hat mein Herz berührt und ich habe das aus einem uralten „In Arbeit" (WIP = Work In Progress) Ordner ausgegraben. Hier ist es.


End file.
